


How to deal with your own stunted emotions

by foxinthesnow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthesnow/pseuds/foxinthesnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha reminisces about how things started with her and Pepper- and how they will end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to deal with your own stunted emotions

Natasha doesn’t cry when Pepper leaves her.

It’s only supposed to be short term- a few months while Pepper sorts out some Stark Industries bureaucratic nonsense.

But deep down Natasha feels it may be longer. Pepper won’t be there to draw her out of her shell, to talk to, to make love to. Natasha is sure she will revert to her old ways. Living each day alone, talking to coworkers and friends sparingly.

Natasha wasn’t sure she could even do a relationship, but somehow she fell into one.  
**************  
It started as a one night stand. Natasha was residing at Avengers Tower, and Pepper was often there. One night a few of the Avengers went out for drinks, and they both managed to get fairly blotto, which was a task for the Russian spy. They had been flirting all night, much to the amusement of the rest of the Avengers. Natasha tried to keep her distance and not seem too eager.

“You aren’t going to kiss me.” Pepper says to Natasha.

“Who says I won’t?” Natasha defiantly answers.

“I say you won’t. I’ve been putting myself out there you know, I think I’ve made it obvious that I feel an attraction to you, and you are just-“

Natasha cuts her off and kisses her firmly. It’s sloppy, their teeth clink at first. Pepper puts her hand in Natasha’s hair and draws her closer. Dimly, Natasha hears Tony hooting in the background and then a ‘oof’ as Steve elbows him into shutting up. But it’s just background noise, like static on a television. Natasha is focused on Pepper.

They break off from the group shortly after and go home together. They start on the couch – Natasha bites Pepper’s ear and her earring goes missing. Pepper says ‘fuck it’. They are grinding on each other and making out like horny teenagers. Before long they go upstairs and are fumbling out of their clothes.

Pepper pauses while staring at Natasha “You are so beautiful”. 

Natasha has never been good at heartfelt compliments. She smiles, awkward, and says "You too".

The next morning Natasha wakes with a slight headache and one Pepper Potts in her bed. Pepper is moaning.

“Let’s go out for breakfast? I can’t face everyone else just yet.”

The two of them sneak out and go to a tacky Midwestern breakfast diner. Pepper stares at Natasha’s neck and looks horrified.

“I think I gave you a hickey. And it’s the worst hickey. Your neck… it’s black”

Natasha smiles, and it’s a genuine smile.

“I don’t mind.”

Before they leave Pepper asks Natasha “So do you want to do this again sometime?”

“Yes” Natasha surprises herself by saying.

That, as they say, was that.  
***********


End file.
